


Soulmates, Soulmarks And A Baseball To The Face.

by The_Crafty_Cracker



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Baseball, Clint's an asswhole, F/M, Fainting, Head Injury, Hospitals, I have no clue on makeup, M/M, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov Knows All, Or when you're awake..., Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Natasha, She will murder you in your sleep if you hurt Steve, So is Sam, Soulmate first words, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve and Natasha are bro opt, Tony and Pepper are mentioned, Unconsciousness, poor steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Crafty_Cracker/pseuds/The_Crafty_Cracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The soulmate's first words spoken to them are written somewhere on their body, their soulmark. So when Steve finds his, it goes about as well as you expect it to. In fact it's the highlight of Clints day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmates, Soulmarks And A Baseball To The Face.

**Author's Note:**

> I know just about nothing about Soulmates, soulmarks or makeup.  
> I just had an idea and went yeah let's go with that!  
> I REALLY should be continuing with my Stucky BigBang 2016 fic which is getting out of hand at this point but oh well.  
> AND TWO WEEK UNTIL CIVIL WAR (Well for people in the UK ^_^)  
> But anyway enjoy!! :D

"It's not that bad Steve." Natasha informs him nonchalant as she continues to blow on her nails in an attempt to dry the newest layer of Dior's Rouge 999, to dry - _"It's just red Nat"-_ while they sat on the grass in the middle of the local park since the weather was so good.

 

Steve sent her an unimpressed look, "It is that bad. Haven't you been listening to a word I've been saying? My soulmarks appeared. My Soulmark Nat!"

 

Natasha rolled her eyes, shaking her hands in a last attempt to dry them before pulling out her phone, checking it for messages, none. "How can I not have heard you? You've been going on about it for the whole time we've been shopping." 

 

Steve made a distressed noise which would have worried her any other day, but not today and definitely not after the freak out call she got at five thirty this morning, when he usually gets up for his run -well jog, or even sometimes walks since his lungs are shit- with his roommate Sam, and had started shouting something about his soulmark which he'd just found.

 

But really half five, that was the stupidest time ever to get up! She was going to be having some words with Sam...

 

After she managed to get him to calm down, plus managing not to have an asthma or panic attack or worse, both -it had happened on a couple of occasions and scared the shit out of her, which was a hard thing to do-  she promised to come over and see him as soon as it was a reasonable enough hour. Later, when people were supposed to be awake, they went out shopping, which meant that Natasha dragged Steve into whatever shop took her fancy while he ranted on, then eat a little, avoiding all the possible food which might kill Steve because really her best friend was a walking health hazard, not that he ever let that stop him, and now they were lounging around in the park.

 

"But it could be anyone!" Steve protested again wildly flapping his arms around in the arm as emphasis, something he usually did when he was either frustrated or enthusiastic, this time, however, it was the former.

 

"Not anyone, _the one_." She corrects, which only caused Steve to groan, lying back onto the grass.

 

"That's the problem!"

 

She raised an eyebrow at him, "How so?"

 

Steve shot her a glare, "See you weren't listening! I explained it this morning!"

 

"You told me at half five in the morning and if you expect to remember it all you're more delusional than Tony."

 

Steve huffed, "No one is _that_ bad." Which caused her to grin, which then caused Steve to grin as well.

 

"How Pepper puts up with him is beyond me." She mused as she laid down next to him on the grass.

 

"How anyone puts up with him is a mystery," Steve continued, "Pepper is just brilliant."

 

"Agreed."

 

They stayed quiet after that for a couple of minutes, simply content on watching the few clouds go by in the otherwise blue sky. The silence between them was nice, since Natasha wasn't a particularly big talker and half the things that came out of Steve's mouth ended up with him in A&E, though in his defense they were for the right reason thought maybe he could cut down on insulting groups of guys twice the size of him, especially when Nat wasn't around to help him out. So the two were simply content watching the world go by.

 

However, as nice as it was, there was, one thing...

 

"You still didn't explain what you meant earlier."

 

Steve blinked, "Hu?"

 

Nat refrained from rolling her eyes again because that would be the seventh time today, though it wasn't an uncommon occurrence when your best friends with Steve Roger and your soulmate is Clint Barton, something or someone must have had it out for her, maybe she had done something horrible in her past life or whatever to end up with these two natural disasters as her best boys in her life, not that she would change them for anything.

 

"How is finding your soulmate a problem?"

 

Steve frowned, "Well, for starters, my mark say _'Are you okay?!'_ which isn't exactly romantic"

 

"Steve you know mine says _'DON'T WASTE THAT PIZZA!'_ so stop complaining."

 

"Touche." He replied, but then raised his eyebrows, grin returning, "Though it wasn't like you didn't get your own back because I know full well that his says, _'Whatever loser_ ' because I was there and Clint's reaction was hilarious."

 

"Of course, if I have to live with that then he can live with his." She replied, checking her nails again, luckily the possibly had dried in time and now her nails were a glossy dark red. "So besides the lack of romance, what else is bugging you?"

 

Because she knew Steve, they were best friends and had been since high school and he didn't get wound up about things like that, okay that was a complete lie, he did, but he'd been going on about getting his soulmark since the day they had met and how excited he is about finding his soulmate, he'd even saved his virginity for them, for crying out loud! And now that he's finally got his mark, he's been nothing but panicked and moody, and yes the word _'Are you okay?!'_ isn't exactly romantic, but it's nothing to get all worked up about, there had to be something more. 

 

"I guess I'm just scared..." He admitted with a sigh, he wasn't facing her, but she knew he was frowning again because it was his default expression today, though she had to admit she was somewhat surprised that he'd admitted that he was scared because even thought they were best friends, Steve was still Steve and was stubborn and refused to bleed on anyway, well emotionally anyway, physically it was more of a daily occurrence with his back alley fights.

 

However, still he scared and that wasn't acceptable.

 

She placed a hand on his shoulder, drawing back his attention, and gave him a rare, comforting smile "You've got nothing to worry about, this guy will be perfect for you."

 

Steve went bright red, "Guy?"

 

This time, though she did roll her eyes, "Steve I've seen the way you've looked at other guys, I would have had to be blind not to notice, that or be as observant as Clint."

 

Steve's blush only worsened, "W-wait so you knew!"

 

"A few weeks after we met, yes."

 

"I didn't know until a few years ago myself!"

 

"Well, that's because you're slow."

 

"You know what Romanoff."

 

They smiled at each other and seeing that Steve felt better she removed her hand, but not before ruffling his hair which got her an eye roll.

 

"Plus, if this guy isn't perfect, I’ll chop off his balls."

 

Steve shook his head, smile still there "I don't need perfect, everyone has flaws, it makes them who they are, I just want someone who will love me with me with all their heart and which I can return."

 

"You're a sap you know that, Rogers." She said while running her hands through his hair, it was a little longer than normal, but it looked good, maybe she could convince him to keep it like this, "But still if this _guy_ , girl or whoever, isn't up to standard, ever hurts you or anything and it's-" She mimicked slicing someone's throat with her fingers, Steve grinned knowing that she would keep her promise, or at least kick the ever loving shit out of them, he'd seen it before, he doubted Rumlow would ever be the same. 

 

After that, they went back to watching the sky go past and chatting about stuff, none of which involved soulmarks or soulmates. Though, as like the saying goes, time flies when you are having fun and sure enough the sky was starting to darken and it was nearing dinner.

 

"We should go." Natasha said, sitting up "Make sure Clint hasn't burnt the house down or something stupid."

 

"What _again_?" Steve grinned joining her as the two made their way to their feet, brushing off the grass from their clothes, picking up their, well, Natasha's bags.

 

"Yes, and shut up if I remember rightly, you've burnt down your kitchen on more than one occasion." She replied and swatted him on the back of his head and started walking. 

 

"Hey!" Steve protested as they made their way down the path, "The first time I was five and the second, well... I told you I couldn't cook!"

 

"But you didn't tell Sam."

 

"He really should have known better."

 

"You'd been roommates for a day."

 

"Well, at least he knows now."

 

"Steve the whole neighborhood knows."

 

He rolled his eyes and shifted one of Nat's few bags on his arm and was just about to open his mouth to respond-

 

**_BAM!_ **

****

He didn't know what had hit him -whatever it did, it had hurt- but he did know that he'd hit the ground, hard and backward, also the side of his head hurt. He must have blanked out for a couple of seconds because when he opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times, there was someone in front of him... sideways?

 

After blinking a couple more times to clear his vision and allowing his brain the chance to catch up, he finally saw the man in front of him and holy fuck, was this guy, a man or a God? Seriously, this guy was gorgeous! Long brown hair, dreamy blue eyes... and oh god he was starting to sound like a teenage girl!

 

He could vaguely hear Natasha fussing and ranting in the background, but was too busy being occupied by staring at the guy in front of him and the hand that had just materialized in front of him, it took him another couple of seconds -which he would later blame on the knock down- to realize he was still on the ground and he grabbed the hand, then the mysterious hot guy, who was probably the one who hit him with whatever but he really didn't care at this point, pulled him onto his feet.

 

"Oh my god Steve, are you okay?!" Natasha questioned while eyeing him up and frowned, looking at the side of his face, which was probably all red and stuff, honestly, he was struggling to focus, so he blinked a couple more times, though it wasn't like this was his first time getting hit, defiantly not and probably wasn't the last, however, the hot guy really wasn't helping him concentrate on answering Natasha.

 

Somewhere, deep, _deep_ in the back of his mind a voice was informing him that they haven't let go of each other's hands yet, however, he's staring at Steve, whose starring back and still blinking because his head still hurt.

 

"Are you okay?" The guys asked, and Steve blinks and then nods, lying, because really he isn't and his world was starting to spin, which was never a good sign.

 

However then everything stops -at least for a second before the spinning restarts- because he's just realized what the man's just asked him and well...

 

_"Oh shit."_

 

The guys eye's widened, and whispers "It's you..."

 

And well Steve can't handle that, his head hurts, the world is spinning and he's just possibly met his soulmate. 

 

His eyes roll backward as he falls forward into something firm but comfortable and arms wrapped around his back, and Natasha was shouting his name and then everything goes black.

 ~~~X~~~

"I don't think Clint's stopped laughing." Natasha states, sat at the side of Steve's hospital bed, as she glances at her phone which was now on mute due to Clint's loud and continues laugher after being told the situation, she'd keep it on until Clint manages to calm down which would probably last another five minutes at least, she turns back to Steve who's sulking. 

 

"Tell him he's an asshole." He pouts and tries to cross his arms, but stops after the pull from the IV in his arm.

 

Natasha smirks at him, "Oh, I think he knows, but what are you going to do when he tells Tony?"

 

She was mocking him! He was in the hospital and she was mocking him!

 

He groaned and leaned back onto the bed, "Kill me now."

 

Her smirked widened, "Oh no, I think James would be upset if I did that."

 

She was definitely mocking him.

 

James, or Bucky because _"James Buchanan Barnes but call me Bucky"_ was the guy, who'd been playing a game of baseball with his friends and had hit the ball too hard which was the same ball that had knocked Steve over.

 

He was really nice and hot to boot, he'd taken him to the hospital with Natasha and had stayed by his bedside until he woke and then apologized repeatedly  until Nat threatened  him to either shut up or get out, which made him only apologize more. He stayed an hour or so and Steve learned that he was quite funny, charming and an overall good guy and had left by giving Steve his number and a promise to make up for hitting him and then knocking him out.

 

Oh, and he's also Steve's soulmate...

 

So yeah, that happened.

 

Well, at least Bucky was nice, and yeah it wasn't a romantic meeting, because of the whole fainting thing, but at least he fainted into his arms, so that had to count for something right? And hey, the guy could be worse, you know someone like Rumlow, and even Natasha gave him her seal of approval, though was a little wary over the whole baseball to the face and fainting fiasco, which was brilliant because that meant that Bucky got to keep his balls - _"_ _for now"_ \- which Steve might even get to know in the near future, that line got him a slap on the head from Natasha meanwhile, Clint had finally stopped laughing and was currently back off mute.

 

However, Natasha was smirking at him, which was never a good sign.

 

"Oh, so if _'Are you okay?!_ ' isn't a romantic soulmark, then what category is _'Oh shit'_ in then?"

 

Steve's eyes widened as the memory of him cursing and that being the first words he said to Bucky...

 

"Fuck!" He cursed again.

 

"Nows that's just as bad." Nat scolded playfully with a grin "But at least it fit in with the whole fainting into his arms scene... You literally _fell_ for him, Steve." And Clint started off laughing again before saying something about telling Tony and Sam.

 

Why was he even friends with these people again?

 

~~~X~~~

 

Just so you know Bucky got to keep his life and balls, which Steve got very acquainted with, on more than on occasion -one of which Natasha walked in on but it's best just to forget about that...- and quite frequently, however, there have been a couple of times where she'd given him a black eye or two, but that's okay because Steve never wanted someone who was perfect just someone to love and love him back and Bucky defiantly fit that description and showed him in many ways, the gold ring on his finger was one of them.

 

So, yeah, everything worked out well, in the end, brilliantly in fact.

 

But Clint and Tony are still assholes, no amount of fate or good luck could change that.

 

Not even Pepper.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I hope I didn't mess up too badly  
> Yeah, so I'll make so more if you guy want me too, just leave a comment or something.  
> I have Tumblr to ~ TheCraftyCracker  
> THANKS AGAIN!


End file.
